csofandomcom-20200223-history
Culvert
Basement Culvert (zs_culvert) is the second Zombie Scenario: Season 2 map in Counter-Strike Online. It is survival-based instead of pursuit-type. Background :Time after chasing the wounded Dione Hello. This is Senior Researcher Soy from Aegis Institute. Unfortunately, we've missed a chance to capture Dione. However, it has been badly injured by us. I've received an order from the headquarters to continue the pursuit. We are requested to capture it alive but if that is impossible, we can kill him. Let's do our best, everyone! LS team found Dione hidden inside the culvert after their continuous pursuit and have tired to capture him. However, Dione noticed it and went hiding into the darkness. At the same time, countless zombies are coming from everywhere to welcome the LS team. Overview Culvert takes place in a big sewage treatment plant with a very horrible atmosphere. Not only do the players need to kill the zombies all around the sewers, but also need to dodge Dione's rolling from side to side and survive until the last round. Dione will attack occasionally and will become more powerful as time passes. It only starts to attack from Round 5 and above. Zombies will appear from 4 sewers, same as the map Lost City. There are a total of 15 rounds. The time for each round is 3 minutes. So the whole game will take more than 45 minutes, plus freeze time. The time taken also depends on the strength and /or the number of retries by the whole team. After finishing Culvert, the player will get Dione Pursuit Diary No.2. Rounds Transcripts #''This is Alpha team. We've found Dione. Dr. Soy, please answer me.'' #''Soi: It is Dione. It seem to be injure pretty badly. Capture him alive!'' #''Soi: Ah! Oops! We’ve lost him again.'' #''Soi: It still have the ability to move so fast even it was badly injred. Lets continue in our pursuit.'' #''Soi: What is that? Zombies!'' #''Soi: I think zombies are coming from somewhere connected with the Culvert!'' #''Soi: Give up the pursuit for now. We need to survive this raids first!'' #''Soi: Survive until the backup force from headquarters arrived!'' #''Soi: Look at the big waterway over there! That is Dione!'' #''Soi: Wait a minute. I’ll try to communicate with it.'' #''Soi: Dione is going to attack us. Be careful!'' #''Soi: Ah, what is this sound?'' #''Soi: Dione is right on top of us! It's collecting the poison! Run!'' #''Soi: Dione’s look different. I don’t have a good feeling about it. Please be careful!'' #''This is Alpha team. We can't hold anymore longer from the zombie attack. Where is the backup force?'' #''Soi: The backup force is reaching soon. Please hold on.'' #''Soi: How can this be.. Dione’s outlook has changed completely!'' #''Soi: It looks very dangerous. Be careful!'' #''Soi: Dione has disappeared into the waterway!'' #''Soi: Although with the hostile force, it is a blessing that Alpha team is still alive.'' #''Soi: Combine with the backup force and reform your battle formation. We need to pursue Dione.'' #''Soi: I think we will have an ideal soon if this culvert is connecting to another hideout.'' Events Korea This map was released alongside with FN Mk 48 on February 23, 2012. Taiwan/Hong Kong This map was released alongside with FN Mk 48 on March 6, 2012. Japan This map was released alongside with FN Mk 48 on March 14, 2012. Singapore/Malaysia This map was released alongside with Skull-5 on September 12, 2012. Indonesia This map was released alongside with MG36 on November 7 , 2012: *Players will get random point reward from 10000 ~ 500000 when you completed the map for once a day. This could be repeated everyday with minimum of 4 people in the room. *There is 2x EXP/Point boost if you play on this map. *This map was released with Login Reward. Gallery culvert screenshot.jpg|Map screenshot culvert screenshot2.jpg|Ditto Loadingbg zs culvert.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs culvert new.png|Ditto, new File:Culvert_promo_japan.jpg|Japanese promotional poster Tooltip_culvert.png|Singapore/Malaysia tooltip SGCSO_110912_culvert600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster File:Mg36_culvert_promo_idn.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia version 552004_155257534612750_391927901_n.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_culvert_20130330_1144240.jpg|Map Overview indoloadculvert.jpg|Newest Culvert loading screen (Indonesia) Radio tone Dione's metamorphosis How many times have you cleared Basement Culvert? Never Around 1 ~ 5 6 ~ 25 26 ~ 99 100+ (I have got the medal!) ^_^ See also Zombie Scenario: Season 2: *Chapter One: Toxicity *Chapter Two: Culvert *Chapter Three: Decoy *Final Chapter: Angra Nest Category:Zombie scenario season 2 maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps